


Don't Look

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female character consenting to be called names only when she consents, Head Girl Hermione, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Lite Ron Bashing, Mild BDSM, Mild Submission, Mild breath play, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron’s a dick, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dramione - Freeform, head boy draco, woman with a sexual appetite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: ”Women are not property Ronald Weasley; I can sleep with whoever I want.” Shouted Hermione.”If you don't like it? Then don't look.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Don't Look

“A woman has a right to have desire, to enjoy her body as she wishes—because if anyone should enjoy it should be her.”

“Sexuality of some form is in our very nature, if it is a sin—we are all sinners.”

Draco Malfoy nibbled on her neck, Hermione knew they shouldn't be so careless, but the idea of possibly being caught thrilled her. And it was not as if anyone came up this way, the only ones who did were the head boy and head girl, who happened to be them. It was not as if they could catch themselves now, could they?

She felt his cock against her bum, his hand under her shirt and his mouth on her ear. Draco whispered, ”My little hussy—my little slut—what would do if anyone caught us? Would you claim the nasty Slytherin convinced you to be a bad girl for him? Or would you just show off this perky ass to them and let them know how much a slut you are? The little know it all only needed a good fucking, didn't she? What would friends think if they saw you? Would they ever look at you the same?”

”Enough, Draco, ” Hermione muttered. ”I don't want to think of either of them while doing this! They are like my brothers!”

”Sorry, Hermione I didn't mean to take it that far.” Draco said. ”Want to go into my room and share a bath?”

She spun on him like a lioness, ”You know we both have homework to do.” One of her hands tangled in his pale white-blond hair. ”But, maybe if you're good and finish your work we can finish this after our patrol this evening.”

”Granger, you're breaking my heart.” Draco laughed. ”A man cannot survive on schoolwork alone.”

”And you can't become a curse breaker Draco if you fail all of your classes!” Laughed Hermione and then she kissed him one more time, for good measure. She gave him a light shove, ”Go, love, I will see you at dinner.”

**************************

”I saw you, Hermione, with Malfoy—doing Merlin knows what I don't want to know.” Ron snapped, ”And you should behave better; you are head girl! The younger kids look up to you. Your acting like some sort of whore!”

Hermione grabbed up a napkin, balled it in her fist and threw it at Ron’s face. ”Women are not property Ronald Weasley; I can sleep with whoever I want to!”

”Know it all, that's what they call you.” Ronald snapped. “Malfoy is using you; he's going to marry someone like Greengrass or Parkinson. To him your just a stupid muggleborn!”

”Shut your mouth—Ron—you assume that I don't know he might one day leave me? Not everyone wants to marry their first or even second boyfriend. We all aren't Molly and Arthur Weasley, or want to be!”

Hermione turned, and Harry said, ”He doesn't mean it, Hermione.”

”Yes he does Harry.” Hermione said. ”If you don't like it, Ron then do me a favour and don't look.”

*******************************

Hermione kissed Draco, he pulled her into his lap, and she went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Her blood throbbed in her veins with desire. Draco helped Hermione out of her sweater and then her shirt quickly followed.

She ripped off her skirt and then her fingers went to Draco’s trousers. Hermione went to her knees in front of him. He was already hard.

”You don't have to Hermione.” Whispered Draco—his arousal making his voice husky. ”Not that I don't want you to, I would love you too, but only if you're want to.”

”I want to Draco.” Hermione took him into her mouth. She was felt the heaviness on her tongue. Not everyone liked doing this, sucking a man off, she too wasn't exactly keen on it, but the feeling of Draco’s fingers tangled into her curls, the way he looked down at her with his bright blue eyes. Though mostly it was the fact she could make him lose a small bit of his ironclad control that he seemed to have over himself.

This man was hers, and she hoped he always would be, but even if that wasn't the case Draco was hers now, and she was his.

He shoved her lightly away. ”No Hermione, I want to be inside you. I want to feel you properly.”

Draco under Hermione’s bra for her chucking it across the room. She grumbled at such behaviour—did he realise how bloody expensive those are? All was forgotten once he kissed her again, his lips tasted like the coffee he had with dessert at dinner. Dark and bitter not unlike himself. But he was her grumbling Slytherin, and she wouldn't change a thing about him.Not one single thing.

Draco chucked off his trousers; they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He blew on her core through her panties, causing her to moan and tangle her fingers in his hair.

”Get on with it, ” Hermione snarled. ”I want to be inside of you is taking his bloody sweet time.”

”Fine, Granger I will get on with it.” Draco ripped her panties off, slipped two fingers into her, and then he was inside of her. Hermione cried out at the feeling. Her legs wrapped around his waist—meeting him at each thrust. Draco kissed her, and a hand went to her neck. His grip was bruising, tight but wonderful.

Hermione’s breath came out strangled as she came. Every single part of her felt as if she was being electrocuted, but it was pleasurable. Her body twitched and shook—Draco dragged along with her, his on peak causing him to scream into the pillow. He pulled out of her. Then Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled the blankets over them.

She thought to herself, forever doesn't matter. Hermione was only eighteen—she had the rest of her life to think about forever. The here and now was what mattered most, and that was with Draco who she had grown to love and care for.

”Life is what you make of it, and you're the only one who can make it anything.”


End file.
